Fortune Cookies
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: ConYuu, and others. Anissina's inventions are always troublesome, but some things just shouldn't be known, or should they? ConYuu, YuuRam one-sided, and a few others that I may get accused for OOC but in the anime it IS hinted at once if you squint! R


Fortune Cookies:

It all began with a fortune-reading from Anissina's latest demonic invention "See-Into-Your-Future-kun" well, after Gunter and Gwendel were thoroughly exhausted from the fruits of her labor.

Murata had insisted that Wolfram, Yuri and he be able to use the device.

Wolfram had gone first, behind closed doors of course. He came out whistling something scary to Yuri, he noted how the blond had a skip in his step. When Murata went in next, he seemed to come out with an equally good mood, mentioning something about making sure Conrad would be around tonight.

Yuri wasn't sure what that had to do with fortune readings and good luck… the maids never made mentions of any Murata-Conrad pairings… he shook his head as he entered the room with Anissina, she seemed to be far too amused for the black-haired maoh to feel safe about. Though, he had to hand it to her, this machine seemed to make everyone (beside Gunter and Gwendel) happy.

He sat down at the table and was ready to draw straws or brew tea or shuffle some stones or cut a deck… well, to do _something_. He didn't expect that all he had to do was push a button, well wasn't that modern. It even came with a snack, or maybe Anissina just figured that tea and cookies would be a feminine touch.

As he came out of the private room he became infected with that same skip in his step. His fortune was awesome! He couldn't believe it, though he did wonder what the implications were as to why Keenan was involved. He finished his own cookie before continuing on with his chores.

After a long day divining and signing paperwork that his retainers were too exhausted to do themselves thanks to a particular redhead, and his fortunate fortune reading… well, after all that Yuri just thought a visit to the bath-house was well in order.

Murata had seemed to have disappeared, and he wasn't sure why, though he figured it had something to do with his own future. As Yuri entered the bath-house he had a lot on his plate. The prediction had a lot of ramifications that he wasn't quite sure how to approach, but he decided they had to be dealt with when they came up, like everything else.

He stripped down and put his things to the side, ensured that he had a robe, towels, and soap he waded into the steamy water.

After soaking his tired limbs for ten minutes he was surprised to see a certain blond prince sneaking into the warmed pool. As a creature of habit, he let out a nervous, "Wolfram, what are you doing in here!"

True, here wasn't the private royal bath-house, but this one was equally infrequent in the patronage of any variety, he thought he'd be spared the general amounts of sexual harassment.

To his utmost disappointment, Wolfram took that as an invitation and approached Yuri, both were well aware of the other's naked status. Yuri groaned, almost wishing the water would split in two to suck him back to Earth. He was almost certain that showing up just about anywhere naked would somehow be better than being here. He shook his head, that was actually probably horribly untrue.

Wolfram smirked as he swayed over, "Yuri, here, let me get your back for you."

Yuri shuttered, "No, thanks, I already cleaned there, I'm perfectly able to…"

Wolfram's hand snaked around his waist, "Well then, how about your front?" He winked at Yuri using all the secret methods of seduction he had learnt from his mother.

"Wolfram, knock it off!" Yuri complained, he was turning hues of pink as Wolfram fished around for his parts. Yuri pushed him back. "Seriously! Stop it!"

"Oh come on, you never do anything with me, I know you want to. Besides, you're sensitive in the bath, ne?" He smirked victoriously, after all, Yuri's abs were tensing up, he looked absolutely delicious, and if his fortune was any indication… "So, let's just do it here."

Yuri pushed him off with as much force as he could muster. "No! I told you to cut it out!" Yuri staggered back, out of the water before rushing to his robe and slippers, he didn't really think he had enough time to get dressed and out of the room unscathed.

Wolfram followed after him, "Wait… Yuri!"

Yuri rushed out of the room, afraid Wolfram was stalking him down, he crashed into a very welcome tan-colored figure. "Conrad! Oh thank goodness! Conrad you have to save me! He's going to kill me or do something worse!" He hid behind Conrad reflexively when Wolfram came rushing out, though the blond managed to get clothed, well, he did assume Wolfram had too much pride to walk around out of uniform.

"Yuri! Yuri, why are you hiding behind Sir Weller?" He was peeved, how dare Conrad get in the way between he and his fiancé. "Yuri, come here!" He approached the twitching black-eyed youth as he continued to move around Conrad as a human barrier.

"No way! I don't want to!"

Conrad was confused, but he merely allowed himself be used as a human pole, Yuri's hand keeping constant contact to the fabric of his shirt.

Wolfram reached around and grabbed Yuri's sleeve. "Yuri, fine! If you don't want to right now, that's fine. I'm sorry I was too forward in the bath, I get it. I'm sorry."

Yuri stopped spinning around Conrad and relaxed, "R-Really? You mean it?"

Wolfram nodded once, "Yes."

"You mean you won't try that again?"

Wolfram gave him an angry look, "What do you mean?! We're engaged and you're asking me that?"

Yuri slid behind Conrad again, "That's exactly WHY I have to ask! You were half-molesting me in there!"

Conrad's eyes went wide and then he did his best to change his face, to hide the shock from both parties involved, he suddenly felt very uncomfortable about this position, oh, not as Yuri's human pole that he was dancing around… no, not that position at all.

He did not want to hear about his kid brother's would-be sex-life, though he couldn't feign the same lack of curiosity about Yuri's…

"Fine, I understand! I won't do that in the bath again, mou, for such a flirty outspoken guy you really are shy, aren't you? You little minx."

"You don't _understand_ at all." Yuri complained, however, his relaxing features gave him away.

Situation diffused, Conrad was struck with that thought as Yuri managed to slink off to his room, Wolfram choosing to go elsewhere to Yuri's and Conrad's relief.

Yuri sighed. Now dressed for dinner, he entered the dining hall, everything looked like it was back to normal as Wolfram made faces at him every time his eyes landed on someone else in the room, flinging accusations like 'cheat' and 'wimp' while Murata just watched the action behind gleaming glasses, his own smirk giving away his entertained state.

Tonight was going to be very enlightening for the castle's inhabitants and he was well in the know as to what those revelations would be. It was nice to be in on the punch-line, the Great Sage knew that all too well.

Yuri leaned back, stuffed from the delicious meal as he and Conrad joked around before he finally decided he should finish signing those papers on his desk before Gunter and Gwendel could add more, as their recovery was allowing them to return to sorting the papers again.

By eleven, Yuri managed to steal himself to bed, glad to be able to call it a day.

He was busy reflecting on the fortune he had received earlier as he changed for bed, he slid beneath the covers and turned to the side. He couldn't get over it, Keenan. He figured Murata made sense, but Keenan, now that was just weird.

He was far too absorbed in his own thoughts to recognize the blond in a teddy slipping under his covers until it was too late to shoot out of bed indignantly. No, by time he realized Wolfram was next to him, he was trapped in a tangle of limbs. Was Wolfram an octopus or something?!

He noticed one of those tentacle-hands fishing somewhere they had been reaching for earlier.

"Wolfram! What are you doing!"

"Shh, for someone so shy you like to draw attention, that's why I thought you were an exhibitionist." Wolfram gave Yuri a full set of bed-room eyes as he slid his tongue up Yuri's neck. "I know you're not experienced, that's fine. So, I'll take care of it for you this time."

He was beaming, glowing as his fingers reached for the cleft between Yuri's thighs leading between his cheeks as he then slipped a finger inside Yuri before he could shove any distance, only for Wolfram to pull him back closely to his body.

"Wolfram! Stop it! You said you wouldn't do this! W-We're not even married!"

"Well you're the one who hasn't set the date, and besides I said I wouldn't do this in the bath, because you're shy, and that's why if you keep your voice down no one will come in… it's late, no one will come checking for you."

Yuri began pushing at the blond, "No! You don't get it! Wolfram I don't want to do this!"

"How can that be? My fortune said tonight I'd get _lucky_, so obviously you _do_ want to."

The black-haired youth trembled as he struggled to push back, "No… you're wrong, you're totally off! I've never done this with anyone! I'm not ready to do this with anyone! I don't want this! I definitely don't want to do this!"

Wolfram wriggled his finger, "I don't think that's true…"

"Right now you're raping me!" Yuri cried out, body tensing. "Don't you understand that!? Stop it! Stop it now!"

Wolfram stopped moving, absolutely shocked.

"My fortune told me who you're really thinking of doing this with! I know—you like Keenan and you like Murata… you're only doing this with me because you think you love me but you're wrong! And that's fine! I don't want to marry you, so don't feel forced!" Yuri panted, "I don't want to force you to do something like _this_ with _me _so don't force _me_ to do _this_ with you!"

"…How… How did you know about Keenan?" Wolfram blushed, he slipped his finger out of Yuri.

"Get your things and get out of my room _NOW_ Wolfram!" Yuri was shaking, he could even tell that he was glowing, the maoh form seemed to also find a lack of justice in this sort of… situation. "I don't care what you did with him, whether it was out of 'necessity' or if you really care for him, I know you've had sex with him while we've been engaged but you don't have to feel guilty because I never wanted to do this with anyone, not you not even a little bit! I also know you watch Murata with your eyes when you're busy calling me a cheat and think I'm not looking…"

Wolfram stood from the bed, "…you mean to say…"

"It's over. Don't come back in here, so get your stuff out now." Yuri, himself, slipped out of the bed, though his legs were now shaking from all the adrenalin surging through him.

"How is it that YOUR fortune is dead on and mine is totally off?!" Wolfram said, more in disbelief, after all, how did Yuri even know about Keenan, no one knew about Keenan, even Adelbert and Gisela were in the dark about that. Sure, Ken he could guess but… "My fortune said I would have sex with the person I loved, so how can it not be you!"

"Because you love Murata, obviously!" Yuri felt a bit exacerbated having to still keep standing, he just made sure he didn't need sleep for the next two weeks thanks to this. Gods he wanted out of the room, he felt like a caged beast, he wanted to get somewhere safe, and the only thing he could view as somewhere safe involved Conrad and holding.

Wolfram blushed then bowed his head. "Yuri… I'm so sorry I've hurt you."

Yuri continued to press himself close to the wall, "Please just get away from me right now, if you want to say it fine, I'm scared. So if you want to call me a wimp… but please… just get out."

Wolfram locked eyes with him, "Yuri, really. I'm sorry, I… I understand. Yuri, I dissolve our engagement."

"WELL OBVIOUSLY!" He didn't get it, why wasn't he leaving?!

Wolfram left the room, closing the door softly with a slight click, and just as the door clicked, Yuri slid down the wall, his legs felt like jelly.

Murata spotted Wolfram storm out of the room, like a man on a mission, and with that he elbowed Conrad in the ribs, "Go to Shibuya, now. I'll see to your brother." His glasses had a bit of sheen to it. Anissina's machine was working fantastically.

Conrad nodded once, though he had no idea what really required him if Wolfram was leaving Yuri's side. After all, the blond would never do that if there was any danger…

Murata was upon the blond before he could make it out of the hall, "Wolfram, hold on a moment, may I have a word with you?"

Conrad rapped upon Yuri's door thrice before he caught the sound of a soft sob, he pushed the door open before spotting Yuri sitting with his back pressed firmly against the wall, visually trembling.

"C-Conrad!" Yuri's obsidian eyes were wide, though the tears weren't missed by Conrad's keen brown ones.

He entered then closed the door quietly before approaching him. "Are you alright, Yuri?"

"…" He launched himself into Conrad's arms, he pressed his face into the protective man's chest, "Conrad! He… he…"

"Yuri, take a deep breath, calm down." Yuri took in a few shaky, but deeper breaths before trying to continue, "Now tell me, what's wrong? What happened?"

Yuri locked eyes with Conrad, it hit him that he couldn't bring himself to say it, "I… he…" He wiped his eyes. "It doesn't matter now that you're here. Please don't leave my side… stay here tonight, please Conrad!" His eyes pleaded with utmost urgency.

A brow perked, he really had no idea what was going on, "It does matter if you're this upset, tell me what happened, please."

Yuri sighed, "He tried to push me into having sex, but it's okay now. We… he and I broke off the engagement once he finally got it that I'd never be ready to do that with him…"

"By tried to push you into having sex… that's why you're shaking, isn't it?" Conrad measured him, the tails to his night-shirt weren't in the neatest of order, and his underwear was riding a little lower than normally… okay so Conrad knew he had a dirty habit of watching and measuring Yuri but still, he could tell the difference.

Yuri pinned his body closer to Conrad. "Just stay tonight! Please Conrad, don't make me ask again…"

"Ah, of course, Heika."

"It's Yuri!" Yuri wiped at his face trying to remove any of the tears that were lingering from the shock of it all, "For the person to have named me forget it so much… really…"

"Of course, Yuri." Conrad restated, fixing his grip to a secure embrace to help Yuri calm down. His fingers brushed through Yuri's hair, waiting for Yuri to stop shaking under him. "Why don't you sit on your bed, Yuri." Conrad guided him to the lip of the mattress.

"You promise you'll stay though, right?"

The brunette chuckled softly, "How could I deny such an urgent invitation?" he put his hand on Yuri's shoulder.

"This is a bit awkward." Yuri mentioned, laughing slightly to hide his nervousness. "I had told him I wasn't ready to sleep with anyone… and here I am asking you to--" Yuri's face turned pink, "No, I don't mean it like that… well, not completely… er… I mean…"

"Yuri, I _do_ love you. I understand, you're still very young and that is a very big step." He smiled his confident, wonderful smile that hid his brown eyes from Yuri as if he, too, were blinded by its brightness.

Yuri felt warm, "…You… you said you love me?" He smiled with his blush moving up to his ears, "You mean romantically, right? Or… no you couldn't have, you must have meant it platonically… after all… Julia…" Yuri looked down. He was talking himself out of his own confidence.

"Yuri, I don't think of you as a brother." He put his hand on his shoulder, "But I suppose I love this part about you, too." Conrad went over to the chair at the border of the room.

Yuri gave him a strange look then blushed, looking back down at his lap, then back to Conrad. He fidgeted waiting for Conrad to come back to the bed.

"Mou, Conrad… you aren't going to sleep there are you?"

Conrad looked at Yuri then rested his sword, "Are you sure about what you're asking Yuri?"

"…I… I'm not going to slap you or anything, but… there's nothing wrong just sleeping next to each other is there? I mean, I know we aren't dating or anything but…"

The brunette approached Yuri, sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Yuri. He put a protective arm around Yuri's shoulders.

"So, how uh, did you know I needed you?" Yuri snuggled against Conrad's arm. "Murata said something, didn't he?"

"How did you guess?" Conrad said, smiling down at Yuri.

"Well, he was the only other one of us who had a fortune read on Anissina's machine."

"Machine…?"

"I wonder what his fortune was. Wolfram said his was 'getting lucky with the person he loves' mine told me he made love to Keenan and likes Murata and Keenan both… so I wonder what his was."

"…Keenan?!" Conrad blinked, a bit unnerved, his hair even frazzled for a moment, then he returned to his composed self, smoothing out his hair and cleared his throat to smooth that out, too. "…I, ah, see. His eminence told me that he required my services tonight and that he would require a room made up for him."

Yuri's eyebrow perked. "…Oh gods, I just got a mental image I don't think I want."

Conrad's eyebrow twitched, "I believe I know what you mean."

"Er, so I guess if _we_ did something, it wouldn't be so horrible…" Yuri's own eyes widened at his own suggestion. "Aha ha, ha I mean, I didn't mean that… I mean that… I uh…"

"You aren't ready yet, besides, I haven't asked you out properly yet."

Yuri locked sight with Conrad, "…Yet?"

Conrad slid off the bed to take one knee and Yuri's hand. Kissing the dorsum of Yuri's hand he looked up at Yuri with a suave nature, naturally sweeping Yuri off his feet, or would have, had the young maoh been standing. "Yuri, it is presumptuous of me to ask, with my low rank, however, I must ask that you forgive my impertinence. Would you be willing to go out on a date with me?"

"…A date? Why only one…?" Yuri looked at the corner of his room, embarrassed at his own over-zealous way of jumping in on the question, "Er, I mean, I would enjoy that, but I'd love it if we could be an item, versus, well, just one casual date…"

His eyes shifted, he was so embarrassed he felt like his heart would explode in his throat.

"Well, if that's your request, I _must_ oblige."

Yuri's eyes widened. "What do you mean by that!? I'm not ORDERING you to ask me out—I wouldn't do that!"

"Yuri, I'm not asking you out because I feel obligated as a subject to his maoh, I feel obligation as a man in love to answer his lover's demands."

Yuri's face went straight past pink and red, skipping to purple.

"Yuri?"

As the shade became deeper shades of scarlet, Conrad felt unnerved, "Heika?"

Yuri took in a breath, shaking his head. "You could at least remember your lover's name if you can't even remember the name of the person you named!" Yuri finally let out, before throwing himself into Conrad's grasp. "Say it again, ne, Conrad! Call me your lover again…"

"As you wish, koi."

Yuri pressed his lips against Conrad, he found that even though he was inexperienced maybe Julia lent him some of her memories on it, because he quickly found out how to act to get Conrad to open his mouth as they slipped tongues over each other's. He fell back onto the bed, Conrad rolling on top of him, careful not to crush him with his weight.

Conrad then rolled over bringing Yuri to be on top of him, giving the youth the benefit of being able to pull back when he reached his limits.

After five minutes of what Yuri could only describe as sucking face, he pulled back, panting, he leaned against Conrad's chest curling into the warm, toned flesh covered by that handsome uniform. He closed his eyes. "I'm… so sleepy, but I'm even happier."

"I'm glad, Yuri." Conrad's fingers ran through Yuri's hair as he coaxed Yuri to sleep. His own mind was divided between this complete elation and the desire to smack Wolfram and Ken on the upsides of their heads for this turn of events. Apparently he needed to talk to Wolfram about the matters of what 'date-rape' was and why it was a very horrible, bad thing, the spoiled little brat.

He decided to leave to two to their own happiness, though, after all, he just got his. And all that took was a 30 year wait, after all, he had known Julia for ten years before she died, and he had known since meeting her that he loved her soul.

Wolfram's back arched as Murata managed to find that right spot. He couldn't believe how adult Murata's interests were; he had more experience than Wolfram did, despite the age-difference. Though, he did assume sex was like wielding a sword, once you mastered the skill just picking one up, you knew what to do with it.

Well, as the Great Sage, he had to have remembered it from at least one of his past lives.

Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day, indeed. Murata thought to himself, thinking of his own fortune, "Wolfram, you'll only be mine now, right? You won't be a cheater, will you?" Murata smirked as he continued to make Wolfram's body tighten underneath his own as he teased the blond.

"Of course not, how could I, with you all my needs are met…"

"Good." Murata thought to himself as he recalled his fortune.

Tomorrow, Keenan will show up to try to sway your lover away.

He smirked happily as he watched Wolfram under him as he fell off to sleep, in his own throes of ecstasy. "It's so good to be in on things like this."

Conrad thought to himself as he watched his own lover sleeping, on top of him, "That machine needs to be destroyed. Some things people just shouldn't be in on."

-The End.


End file.
